Un autre monde
by phnix03
Summary: Huit adolescents se retrouvent dans le monde de Harry Potter . Ils ont tout oublié de leurs anciennes vies mais sont unis par un puissant lien d'amitié. Ils ont une mission: Aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Crossover Harry Potter/ One piece / Dragon ball z / The walking dead
1. prologue

Résumé:

8 adolescents se retrouvent dans le monde de Harry potter . Ils doivent effectuer un mission: aider Harry a vaincre voldemort et changer le passé .Crossover Harry Potter/once piece/dragon ball z/ the walking dead

Apparences des personnages principaux :

Benoit Indriss futur lord Indriss , 11 ans brun aux yeux verts feuille grand et mince

Anaïs D. Erza future lady D. Erza, , 11 ans brune aux yeux bleus nuits

Enzo de rubis futur lord de rubis ,11 ans grand yeux gris glace blond avec une natte a l'arrière

Stéphane corazon futur lord corazon , 11 ans yeux rouges sang avec mèches rouges canines blanches

Glelletone abarai futur lord abarai, 11 ans cheveux blancs et violets yeux verts

Romane sautron futur lady Sautron , 11 ans grande mince cheveux rouges avec quelques mèches violettes aux yeux bleus

Célia Maille future lady Maille , 11 ans blonde aux yeux bleus

Rhina louda, futur lady Louda, 11 ans, grand blonde vénitienne aux yeux bleus

Prologue:

8adolescetns se sentirent rajeunir jusqu'à avoir l'âge d'un an et se retrouvent dispersés dans les manoirs de leurs familles respectives en Italie , au Nord pas de Calais , en argentine, japon , en Grèce et en Suisse. Ils oublièrent tout de leurs anciennes vies sauf leur mission : aider Harry a vaincre voldemort . Les 8 adolescents se réveillèrent en même temps . 5 ans passèrent et les 7 amis alors âgés de 6 ans se donnèrent rendez vous au manoir de Benoit situé en suisse .

-Salut les amis duit Benoît

-Bonjour dirent les autres en cœur.

-Si je vous ai demande de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour que l'on parle de ce que nous ferons une fois a poudlard dit Benoit .

-Que veux tu dire ? Demande Enzo

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que faire pour que Dumbledore nous croie si nous lui racontons que nous venons d'un autre monde pour aider Harry a vaincre Voldemort dit Benoit.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui prouver que ce que nous disons est vrai en lui racontant la prophétie liant Harry et voldemort que peu de personnes connaissent dit Anaïs.

-Bonne idée on fait comme ça dirent les autres .

Ils mirent une tenue de combat qui facilite leur déplacement et se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir. Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent . Ils mirent une seule règle en place tous les coups étaient permis sauf les coups dans les parties et les impardonnables. Ils sortirent une baguette d'entraînement qu'ils avaient acheté sur le chemin de traverse. Celle-ci s'adaptait à la puissance magique de celui qui la possède.

-Expelliarmus!Dentesaugmento! Cofringo! Lance Benoit. Il répéta ces plusieurs fois pour que tous ces adversaires soient ciblés par ses sorts.

Ils répliquèrent par des protégo maxima informulés ou par d'autres sorts en informulés . Les sorts s'écrasaient soit contre les boucliers soit contre les autres sorts. L'échange continua pendant un moment variant les sorts informulés de faible puissance pour des sorciers de six ans et les sorts prononcé midi sonna, ils s'arrêtèrent et Benoit appela Dobby et lui demanda de dire aux elfes en cuisine de préparer le déjeuner. Pendant ce temps , ils allèrent prendre une douche en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Une fois douchés , ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où ils furent servi par les elfes . Ils les remercièrent et les elfes disparurent en rougissant . Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

-Benoit dit Glelletone. En arrivant , j'ai remarqué que ton manoir ainsi que ton terrain autour étaient immenses . Pourrais tu nous dire ce que contient ton manoir?

-Bien sur dit celui-ci. Au rez-de chaussée , il y a les cuisines avec une dizaine d'elfes pour préparer à manger et la salle à manger. Au premier étage , il y a des salles d'entraînements spécialisées dans chacune des matières étudiées à poudlard sauf les options. Au deuxième étage se trouve la bibliothèque , contenant des livres parlant de tout à propos du monde magique. Au troisième étage , se trouve l'observatoire pour étudier un peu plus l'astronomie en dehors de poudlard. Au quatrième étage , se trouve l'infirmerie qui contient toutes les recette de potions de soins ainsi qu'une liste de sorts de soins et une grande réserve de potions. Les trois derniers étages quand à eux , contiennent chacun une dizaine de chambres avec chacune une salle de bain et jacuzzi. Ces chambres se transforment en fonction de ce que souhaite celui qui dort dedans. Dans les cachots , il y a une grand laboratoire de potions ainsi qu'une bibliothèque contenant tous les livres sur les potions dont vous auriez besoin et une quantité non négligeable d'ingrédients afin d'être sur de ne pas avoir à en racheter avant un moment. Dehors se trouve une serre contenant plusieurs variétés de plantes pour la botanique , un terrain de quiditch et un lac pour se baigner l'été avec une île au milieu pour faire du camping. Un conseil au sujet de l'île n'allez pas au centre du volcan une nuit de pleine lune. Il est éteint mais il y a un bassin rempli d'eau au centre. Si vous tombez dedans , vous aurez la surprise de votre vie.

Après cette longue explication , ils finirent de déjeuner et se remirent à l'entraînement. Ils finirent tard et alors qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux , Benoit leur fit une proposition.

-Attendez , dit Benoit. Au lieu de rentrer chez vous , pourquoi ne venez vous pas vous installer au manoir pour les cinq prochaines années? Demande-t-il . On a passé les cinq dernières années séparés les uns des autres , alors pourquoi ne pas passer les cinq prochaines ensemble.

Ses amis hésitèrent pendant un moment puis dirent finalement pourquoi pas . Pendant les cinq années qui suivirent , ils ne passèrent pas tout leur temps au manoir de Benoit. Ils changeait souvent de manoir , . pendant les premiers jours au différents manoirs , ils se perdaient ce qui faisait bien rire leur hôte. Ils s'entraînèrent tout le temps ensemble plutôt que chacun de leur côté.Ils développèrent ainsi un lien télépathique. Ils firent aussi du quiditch en faisant chacun pour soi à chaque poste , ils défendaient attaquaient ou essayaient d'empêcher les cognards de leur casser la figure ou d'attraper le vif d'or. Ils s'entraînèrent dans chacune des matières si bien qu'ils eurent vite atteint le niveau de cinquième année d'un élève dans chaque matière tout en ajoutant qu'ils réussissaient les informulés.


	2. Chapter 1 : chemin de traverse

Chapitre1 achats sur le chemin de traverse

5 années passèrent et en fin juillet , ils reçurent leur lettre de poudlard ainsi que la liste de fournitures . Le hibou amena les huit lettres en même temps leur faisant comprendre que Dumbledore savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Collège Poudlard

École de sorcellerie

directeur: Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du grand ordre de merlin, docteur ès sorcellerie

Enchanteur en chef, manitou suprême de la confédération

internationale des mages et sorciers

Cher Mr Indriss

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer

que vous bénéficiez

D'ores et déjà d'un inscription au collège poudlard,

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages

Et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant le premier septembre , nous attendons votre réponse par hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire , chez Mr Indriss , en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva MacGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Ils regardèrent ensuite le liste de fourniture des premiers années.

Les premiers années devront obligatoirement avoir:

3 robes de travaille (noires) , modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu(noir)

3 paires de gants protecteur ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver( noire avec des attaches d'argent)

Ils devront aussi se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

Le livre des sorts et enchantements,

Niveau 1

par Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie

Par Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique

Par Adalbert Larsonette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants

Par Émeric G. Changé

Milles herbes et champignons magiques .

Par Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques

Par Arsénius beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique

Par Quentin Jentremble

Forces obscures:comment s'en protéger

Par Quentin Jentremble

Ils devront aussi acheter

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain , taille 2)

1 boite de fioles en verre ou fiole en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent aussi amener un hibou , un chat ou un crapaud.

Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai.

après avoir pris connaissance de leurs lettres , ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer afin d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Ils prirent ensuite de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au chaudron baveur. Ils demandèrent poliment à une sorcière si elle pouvait leur ouvrir le passage. Lorsque le passage leur fut ouvert , ils la remercièrent , ils se rendirent à la banque de Gringotts. Ils arrivèrent devant un gobelin qui faisait les comptes.

-Excusez moi dit Anais. Nous souhaiterions nous rendre à nos chambres fortes s'il vous plaît.

Le gobelin leva la tête et les regarda comme si ils étaient des fous. Les gobelins n'étaient pas habitués à la politesse venant des sorciers.

-Très bien dit le gobelin . Donnez moi vos clés.

Les adolescents lui donnèrent leurs clés et se mirent en route des wagons . Un autre gobelin arriva et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes de quatre et se donnèrent rendez-vous à la sortie de la banque. Ils se rendirent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Ils arrivèrent devant leurs coffres et les ouvrirent. Ils virent une montagne gallions et d'objets de valeur. Ils en conclurent que leurs coffres étaient agrandi magiquement afin de pouvoir faire tenir tout ce qu'il y avait. Ils prirent une poignée de gallions de mornilles et de noises et sortirent . Ils attendirent les autres et commencèrent leurs courses. Ils croisèrent Hagrid ainsi que Harry qui se rendaient à Gringotts. Ils commencèrent par se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs livres .

-Allons acheter nos les robes chez Mme guipure dit Romane.

-C'est parti dirent les autres avec enthousiasme.

Ils se rendirent chez madame guipure et ressortirent deux heures plus tard avec leur robes de sorciers.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens dit Mme Guipure lorsqu'ils furent entré dans sa boutique.

-Bonjour madame dit le groupe. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en attendant patiemment leur tour. Pendant qu'ils attendaient ils discutèrent se demandant dans quelle maison ils allaient aller. Lorsque tout le monde eut ses robes , sa cape , ils sortirent du magasin en remerciant la gérante.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire afin d'acheter des ingrédients des fioles en verre et un balance pour les potions , et à la ménagerie magique .

Ils se rendirent chez Ollivanders afin de recevoir leurs baguettes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez Ollivanders le vendeur de baguettes sortit de l'arrière boutique .

-Bonjour Mr Ollivander dirent les 7 adolescents à l'unisson.

-Bonjour jeunes gens leur dit Mr Ollivander avec enthousiasme

-Nous venons chercher nos baguettes magique dirent-ils .

-Bien commençons par les filles qui veux commencer? Demanda Mr Ollivander.

-Moi dit Maeva impatiente de recevoir sa baguette.

-Bien êtes vous gauchère ou droitière? Demande Mr Ollivander.

-Je suis droitière répondit Maeva .

Pendant un quart d'heure elle essaya plusieurs baguettes avant de trouver celle qui lui convient .

-Cette baguette est faite en bois de saule avec un crin de licorne ailée de glace une race très rare 25 cm excellente pour la métamorphose dit le vendeur de baguette.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Anaïs qui mit autant de temps que Célia avant de trouver sa baguette.

-Celle-ci est composée de bois d'aubépine et d'un cheveux de centaure multi élémentaire elle mesure 26,75 cm elle est excellente pour les défenses contre les forces du mal dit Mr Ollivander .

Les 6 autres adolescents trouvèrent eux aussi leurs baguettes ,

Celles-ci étaient composée de:

Bois de bouleau avec une plume de phénix de feu 26 cm très utile pour les enchantements pour Benoit.

Bois de chêne et d'une écaille de dragon 27,5 cm très utile pour la DCFM pour Enzo.

Bois de saule et d'une plume de griffon 26 cm très utile pour les enchantements pour Glelletone.

Bois de sorbier et d'un cheveux de vampire 30 cm très utile pour la métamorphose pour Stéphane.

Bois d'acacia et crin de licorne 28,75 cm très utile pour les enchantements pour Romane .

Bois d'aubépine et plume d'hippogriffe 25 cm très utile pour les enchantements pour Rhina.

Ils en eurent chacun pour 15 galions , ils remercièrent Mr Ollivander et sortirent de sa boutique et après avoir regardé l'heure ils allèrent manger une glace chez Florian fortarôme . et après l'avoir dégusté , ils passèrent à la ménagerie magique et Anais et Romane se prirent un chat, Stéphane , Glelletone et Maeva se prirent un hibou . Ils croisèrent Hagrid et Harry en retournant au chaudron Baveur. Ils payèrent leurs achats , ils se rendirent par cheminette chez Enzo . Pendant le mois précédant la rentrée , ils continuèrent de s'amuser entre les parties de quiditch , les beignades et les entraînement , le temps passa très vite à tel points qu'ils en étaient à la veille de la rentrée.


	3. Chapter 2 : répartition

Chapitre 2 voyage en poudlard express premiers amours et répartition

Le premier septembre arriva trop vite au goût des 8 voyageurs.A 10h40 ils étaient sur la voie 93/4 , ils montèrent dans le train et se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment assez grand pour eux 8. après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses , Benoit sortit sa baguette.

-Amplificatum, lance-t-il afin d'agrandir le compartiment et qu'ils puissent tous tenir dedans.

A 11 h précise le train se mit en marche pour un long voyage. Quelques heures passèrent et Benoit demanda aux autres télépathiquement un pouvoir qu'ils ont découvert durant l'été aux autres sauf Romane de sortir afin de voir si le chariot de friandises arrive . Les autres le firent sans se poser de questions et Benoit et Romane se retrouvent seuls dans le compartiment .

-Romane il faut que je te dise quelque chose dit Benoit avec sérieux.

-je t'écoute dit Romane.

-Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici je ressens des sentiments envers toi plus fort qu'une simple amitié dit Benoit.

-Je ressens aussi ces sentiments dit Romane.

-C'est pour cela que je veux te le demander avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant moi une fois que l'on sera a poudlard dit Benoit.

-Tu veux me demander quoi?demande Romane en ayant une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait lui demander .

-Romane veux-tu sortir avec moi? Demande Benoit en rougissant.

-D'accord, j'accepte répondit Romane e rougissant également.

Benoit s'avance alors doucement et se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Romane. Ce baiser dura un petit moment lorsqu'il fut interrompu par leurs amis qui revinrent dans le compartiment et qui leur avait apporter des bonbons. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement , ils firent une partie d'échecs au sorcier de bataille explosive et virent passer devant leur compartiment Vincent Crabbe , Grégory Goyle et Drago Malfoy. Lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir les garçons quittèrent le compartiment afin de laisser le temps aux filles de se changer et lorsqu'elles se furent changé les garçons se changèrent à leur tour. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent du train et se dirigèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Hagrid résonner sur le quai. Ils le suivirent et montèrent dans des barques Benoit,Enzo,Maeva et Romane se retrouvèrent ensemble alors que Anaïs Stéphane et Glelletone se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Neville Londubat ils arrivèrent au château et Hagrid frappa trois petits coups aux portes , les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme d'âge mur à l'air stricte .

-Les premières années , professeur MacGonagall, fit le géant.

-Merci Hagrid, fit la professeur. Suivez moi, jeunes gens.

Elle les fit entrer dans le grand Hall et une d ans pièce voisine.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue a poudlard, fit-elle. Dans quelques instants vous rejoindrez la grande salle ou vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons: gryffondor , poufsouffle,serdaigle et serpentard . Chacune de ses maisons a sa propre histoire et a formé beaucoup de célèbres sorciers . Votre maison sera comme une deuxième maison vos bonnes actions lui feront gagner des points et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. La maison ayant le plus de points a la fin de l'année recevra la coupe des quatre maison.

Elle les fit attendre pendant qu'elle allait voir si tout était près dans la grande salle.

-Ce que j'ai entendu dans le train était vrai , dit Drago Malfoy , Harry Potter est élève à poudlard.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Voila l'autre con dit Benoit a voix basse mais le silence qui persistait fit que tout le monde l'entendit comme s'il l'avait hurlé.

Drago se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés .

-Qu'est ce sue tu as dis? Demande Drago.

-T'es sourd en plus en plus d'être con? Dit Benoit alors que ses amis secouent la tête exaspérés.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur MacGonagall revint les chercher pour les emmener dans la grande salle. Ils virent un chapeau rapiécé posé sur tabouret à a trois pieds , lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs et donc du chapeau une fente lui faisant office de bouche apparu sur le chapeau et celui-ci se mit à chanter:

Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à c'que l'on voit

Installez moi sur votre tête

Et j' vous direz c'que j'y vois

Si à serdaigle, vous allez

Les érudits , vous rejoignez

Si vous allez à gryffondor ,

Vous rejoindrez les hardis et les plus forts

Si à serpentard vous êtes destinés

Ruse et ambition , vous possédez

Si votre loyauté est certaine

Poufsouffle vous accueilleras sans peine

Dès que je vous appellerais, vous viendrez , et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons fit MacGonagall. Annah Abbot!

-Poufsouffle!

-Glelletone Abarai!

-Tu as beaucoup de qualités , tu pourrais faire partie des quatre maisons tu la loyauté des poufsouffle, le courage des gryffondor, la sagesse et la ruse des serpentard et en plus tu es un voyageur dimmensionnel dit le choixpeau. J'en appelle aux 4 fondateurs afin de répartir cet élève! Hurle l'artefact.

Dans la grande salle, un silence s'était rependu a la phrase prononcé par le choixpeau, silence qui fut rompu par l'apparition de quatre fantômes.

Les fantômes dirent à l'unisson:

-Nous t'envoyons dans la 5ème maison de poudlard dont personne n'a fait partit car il n'avait jamais eu les qualités des quatre maisons avant ce jour dirent les fondateurs.

Une 5ème table apparut entre celle de gryffondor et de serdaigle Glelletone alla s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison appellée par les fondateurs la maison des élus.

-Susane bones!

-Serdaigle!

-Boot, Terry!

-Serdaigle!

-Brockehurst, Mandy!

-Brown, Lavande!

-Gryffondor!

-Bulstrod, Millicent!

-Stéphane, Corazon!

-Le même ton ami dit le choixpeau a vois basse. Elu!

Stéphane alla rejoindre Glelletone

-Corner, Mickeal!

-Serdaigle!

-Crabbe, Vincent!

-Serpentard!

-Davis, Tracey!

-Serpentard!

-Anais D. Erza!

-Elu!

-Finch-fletchey, Justin !

-Poufsouffle!

-Finnigan, Seamus!

-Gryffondor!

-Granger, Hermione!

-Gryffondor!

-Goyle,Gregory!

-Serpentard!

-Greengass, Daphnée!

-Serpentard!

-Benoit Indriss!

-Tiens, en voilà encore un autre dit le choixpeau.

-Il paraît que tu connais une prophétie nous liant moi et mes amis dit Benoit.

-C'est exact mais je ne te la dirais que si tu me dis celle liant Harry et Voldemort dit le choixpeau.

-D'accord, dit Benoit la prophétie les liant dit ceci

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche

Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié

Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal

Et il aura une pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore

Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre

Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra

Lorsque mourra le septième mois

-Merci de me l'avoir communiqué maintenant je vais te révéler celle vous concernant toi et tes amis dit le choixpeau

huit adolescents approchent

Venus d'un autre monde pour changer le passé

Ils seront les derniers représentants de huit nouvelles familles de sang pur

Dont les autres membres ont été assassinés par le lord noir

Ils chambouleront totalement la vie a poudlard

Ils feront partis d'une cinquième maison

Ils connaîtrons et maîtriserons certains sorts que peu de gens maîtrisent

Ils feront un grand voyage afin de changer le cours de l'histoire

Accompagnés du survivant des 4 amis de ce dernier

Et auront la faculté de parler télépathiquement

-Merci de me l'avoir révélé dit benoit.

-Mais de rien dit le choixpeau.

-Elu!

-Londubat, Neville!

-Gryffondor!

-Louda, Rhina!

-Elu!

-MacDougal, Morag!

-Serdaigle!

-MacMillan, Ernest!

-Poufsouffle!

-Malfoy, Drago!

-Serpentard!

-Nott, Théodore!

-Serpentard!

-Parkinson, Pansy!

-Serpentard

-Patil,Padma!

-Serdaigle!

-Patil, Parvati!

-Gryffondor!

-Perks, Sally-Anne!

-Poufsouffle!

-Potter, Harry!

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les élèves et professeurs se demandaient dans quelle maison allait aller le survivant. Après quelque minutes d'attente le choixpeau rendit son verdict:

-Gryffondor!

-Enzo, de rubis!

-Elu!

-Célia Maille!

-Elu!

-Romane, Sautron!

-Elu!

-Thomas, Dean!

-Gryffondor!

-Turpin, Lisa!

-Serdaigle!

-Weasley, Ronald!

-Gryffondor!

-Zabini, Blaise!

-Serpentard!

Le professeur MacGonagall prit le tabouret et le choixpeau et sortit de la grande salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Avant de manger j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots, la forêt interdite et comme son noms l'indique interdite d'ailleurs certains de nos anciens élèves feraient bien de se le rappeler dit-il le regard tourné vers la table des gryffondor plus précisément sur les jumeaux Weasley. Cette année l'accès au couloir du troisième étage est strictement interdit à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Nigaud!Grasdouble ! Bizarre! Pinçon!

Et c'est sur ses mots que les tables se remplirent de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Après que le dernier dessert ait disparu le professeur Dumbledore dit :

-Jeunes gens il temps d'aller se coucher dit le vénérable sorcier. Sauf les 8 élèves répartis dans la cinquième maison , il faut que je vous emmène a votre salle commune.

Les 8 adolescents suivirent le directeur qui les conduit dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant un phénix, un dragon, un griffon, une licorne, un centaure, un vampire , un hippogriffe et un faucon pèlerin . Lorsqu'ils les virent le phénix se mit a parler et dit:

-Bonjour quel est le mot de passe? Demande le phénix

Les huit amis se concertèrent silencieusement et répondirent:

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, dirent-ils a l'unissons faisant sourire le directeur.

-D'accord désormais le mot de passe est draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, dit le dragon.

-Au fait celle salle s'adapte en fonction de ce que vous voulez, dit la licorne.

Le tableau pivota sur le coté et ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune et en restèrent bouche-bée devant ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Il y avait un grand espace ou était disposé une table trois canapés et quatre fauteuils devant une cheminée dans un coin se trouvait une petite bibliothèque et dans un autre coin se trouvait un tatamis pour pratiquer les arts martiaux.

Le professeur Dumbledore dit alors:

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer bonne nuit et à demain jeunes gens, dit le directeur.

-Attendez professeur, dit alors Glelletone.

-Oui qui y a-t-il jeune homme? Dit le professeurs

-Il nous faut un directeur ou une directrice de maison, dit-il

-Exact il vous en faut un, dit le professeur. Il se mit alors a réfléchir et répondit:

-Je vais voir ça avec les autres professeurs je vous le direz demain matin en attendant dormez .

-D'accord professeur bonne nuit, dit le groupe.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se séparèrent ils se changèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps et s'endormirent aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 3 Première semaine de cours

Chapitre3: Réveil mouvementé et première semaine de cours

Le lendemain matin, Benoit fut le premier a se réveiller il prit une douche et lorsqu'il sortit de la douche il vit que les autres dans son dortoir étaient encore endormis alors il descendit dans la salle commune et après avoir fais exprès de laisser la porte de la salle de bains ouverte il fit un geste de la main et il envoya de l'eau sur ses quatre amis afin de les réveiller. Quelques instants plus tard , on entendit un long hurlement et on entendit aussi:

-Benoit attend que je t'attrape firent trois voix en colère

Après s'être lavés et séchés, ils descendirent a leur tour dans la salle commune et y retrouvèrent Benoit mort de rire affalé sur le canapé ainsi que les filles qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passer.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Benoit en se dirigeant vers Romane et l'embrassa .

-Pourquoi tu étais mort de rire a l'instant?demande Anais.

-Nous avons été arrosé alors que nous dormions tranquillement et lorsque nous avons vu que monsieur n'étais plus dans le dortoir nous en avons conclu que c'était lui la cause de cette arrosage, dit Stéphane

-Désolé mais ça ne peux pas être moi vu que que j'étais dans la salle commune et que je ne peux pas contrôler l'eau, dit Benoit.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner , lorsqu'ils s'assirent le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit:

-Bonjour jeunes gens désolé de vous interrompre lors de votre petit déjeuner mais c'est pour prévenir les élèves de la maison des élus que je leur ai trouvé une directrice de maison , je demande a celle-ci de se lever ainsi qu'une matière supplémentaire vient d'être ajoutée mais que celle-ci est non obligatoire et accessible dès la première année il s'agit de duel il y aura des cours de duel deux fois par semaine le lundi et le jeudi. Le professeur MacGonagall se lève alors et dit:

-Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous a convoqué hier soir afin de vous trouver un directeur ou une directrice de maison nous avons discuté un moment avec vos professeurs et je me suis proposée afin d'être votre directrice de maison, mais attention ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre directrice de maison que j'en oublierais mes devoirs de directrice envers la maison des gryffondor dit le professeur.

Après ce discours , les élèves se remirent à manger alors que leur directeur ou directrice leur remettaient leur emploi du temps.

Lorsque les 7 amis reçurent le leur ils le regardèrent tout de suite:

Lundi:

8-10h métamorphose avec les serpentard et gryffondor

10h-10h30 pause

10h30-12h30 potions avec les gryffondor et serpentard

12h30-13h déjeuner

13h-15h enchantements avec les poufsouffle

15h-16h botanique avec les serdaigle

16h-18h duel toutes maisons confondues

19h-20h diner

Mardi:

8h-10h enchantements avec les serpentard

10h-10h30 pause

10h30-12h botanique avec les gryffondor

12h30-13h déjeuner

13h-15- métamorphose avec les serdaigle

15h-17h potions avec les poufsouffle

17h-18h cours de vol toutes maisons confondues

19h-20h dîner

Mercredi:

8h-10h défenses contre les forces du mal toutes maisons confondues

10h-10h30 pause

10h30-12h30 histoire de la magie avec les serdaigle

12h30-13h déjeuner

13h-15h métamorphose avec les serpentard

15h-17h sortilèges avec les poufsouffle

19h-20h dîner

20h-22h astronomie avec les gryffondor

Jeudi:

8h-10h potions avec les serpentard

10h-10h30 pause

10h30-12h30 botanique avec les poufsouffle

12h30-13h déjeuner

13h-14h métamorphose avec les serdaigle

14h-16h histoire de la magie avec les gryffondor

16h-18h duel toutes maisons confondues

19h-20h dîner

Vendredi:

8h-10h défenses contre les forces du mal avec les gryffondor

10h-10h30 pause

10h30-12h30 sortilèges avec les serpentard

12h30h -13h déjeuner

13h-15h métamorphose avec les serdaigle

19h-20h dîner

Les 7 amis quittèrent leur table et se rendirent a leur premiers cours de la journée: la métamorphose

.

Ils arrivèrent en avance devant la salle de métamorphose et le professeur MacGonagall les fit entrer.

En attendant le reste de ses élèves leur dit de lire leur manuel et se transforma en chat tigré .

-Jolie forme animagus professeur, dit Maeva sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

Le professeur reprit sa forme humaine étant surprise qu'ils sachent ce qu'est un animagus et sortit de la salle pour accueillir ses élèves .

Elle les fit entrer et leur demanda de s'asseoir . Elle se présenta et leur fit un discours sur le programme des 7 années d'études ( nda: je vous le passe je suis sur que vous le connaissez suffisamment) et fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle leur dit d'entrer et Harry potter et Ron weasley arrivèrent .

-Voulez-vous que je vous transforme en montre a gousset , peut être arriveriez vous ainsi à l'heure , dit le professeur d'une voix sèche.

-Nous nous sommes perdus, dit Harry .

-Ou peut être en plan de l'école , continua le professeur . Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour trouver vos places.

Les deux élèves s'assirent à leurs places et le professeur se mit à expliquer aux élèves la transformation du jour: celle d'une allumette en aiguille . Ils passèrent la première heure à étudier la théorie. Lorsque la deuxième heure arriva , les 7 amis se regardèrent et d'une même vois lancèrent le sort au même moment et obtinrent une magnifique aiguille, le professeur qui passait entre les tables pour voir comment s'en sortait les élèves dit:

-Très bien 5 points chacun pour les élus dit le professeur.

Quelques instant plus tard Hermione Granger réussit elle aussi sa transformation et le professeur la félicita et donna 5 points a gryffondor.

Le professeur nous dit d'attendre patiemment que les autres finissent alors Benoit eut l'idée de voir si le lien télépathique qui les unissait lui et ses amis marchait sur quelqu'un d'autre et se concentra sur harry:

-Harry tu m'entends? Demande Benoit par pensée.

Harry sursauta légèrement et regarda Benoit.

-Réponds par la pensée si tu m'entends, dit Benoit.

-Oui je t'entends répondit Harry.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour réaliser ta transformation , propose Benoit.

-Oui je veux bien, dit Harry .

-Si tu veux réussir à peu près correctement tes sorts il faut que tu vois l'objet ou l'animal à qui tu veux jeter le sort subir le sort très clairement dans ta tête et lorsque c'est fait tu lance le sort , explique Benoit.

-Merci , dit Harry.

-De rien si tu as besoin d'aide pense fort a me parler a moi ou à l'un de mes amis , dit Benoit avant de couper la communication.

Harry se concentra pendant quelques minutes et lança le sort , il réussit au bout du troisième essai transformer son allumette en aiguille ce qui lui valu 5 points pour gryffondor de la part du professeur MacGonagall.

Lorsque la cloche signifiant la fin du cours sonna, le professeur MacGonagall donna comme devoirs aux élèves qui n'avait pas réussi leur métamorphose de la réussir pour le prochain cours.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent dans la cour pour la pause et discutèrent tranquillement et c'est calmement qu'ils se rendirent dans les cachots pour le cours de potions . Ils cessèrent de discuter arrivés devant la salle de potion. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter presque tout le monde sauf les voyageurs dimensionnels et le professeur Rogue aboya a tout le monde de rentrer dans le calme. Après son discours le professeur se tourne vers Harry et dit:

-Harry potter , notre nouvelle célébrité , dit le professeur avec un rictus . Qu'est ce que j'obtiens en ajoutant de l'asphodèle en poudre a une infusion d'armoise?

-Je ne sais pas professeur dit Harry.

-La célébrité ne fais pas tout . Essayons encore , ou iriez-vous , potter, si je vous demandez de me trouver un bézoard?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, dit Harry.

-Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup? Dit le professeur avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur , dit Harry.

Le professeur se tourne alors vers Anais.

-Répondez aux question Miss D. Erza dit sèchement le professeur.

-Le mélange d'asphodèle en poudre et d'infusion d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort-vivant. Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui est un antidote à la plupart des poisons . Enfin le napel et le tue -loup sont la même plante connues sous le nom d'aconit , professeur ,dit Anais d'une vois calme.

-Bien 5 points pour élus dit le professeur.

Il fit apparaître au tableau d'un coup de baguette les instructions pour la potion du jour : une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il les laissa travailler tout en passant entre les tables pour critiquer les gryffondor et complimenter les serpentard , lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des tables des élus il ne put rien dire . À la fin du cours il amenèrent chacun une fiole de leur potion au professeur et c'est sans surprises qu'ils virent Hermione apporter une fiole contenant l potion correctement préparée. Ils sortirent ensuite des cachots et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner . Après un copieux déjeuner, ils se rendirent au cours d'enchantements . Ils parlèrent le temps du trajet:

-Comment allons-nous faire pour trouver les horcruxes?demande Romane.

-Nous devons déjà savoir à quoi ils ressemblent avant de commencer à les chercher Répondit Stéphane

-Et si on profitait de la fin de la semaine pour prévenir Dumbledore de ce que nous connaissons? demande Anais

-Tu veux qu'il nous prenne pour un fou si on lui racontait que nous venons d'un autre monde dit Benoit.

-On peut toujours essayer si cela peut permettre de sauver des vies , dit Enzo.

-On ira donc le voir ce week-end dit Glelletone.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle , ils attendirent les autres élèves et quand la cloche sonna le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer et alla s'asseoir à son bureau .

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Flitwick et je serais votre professeur d'enchantements durant vos 7 années d'études ici. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier pendant la première heure la théorie du sortilège de lévitation et nous passerons la deuxième heure à la pratique.

Et pendant une heure il leur expliqua l'origine du sort le mouvement adéquat pour lancer le sort ainsi que la formule. Arriva la deuxième heure le professeur demande à ses élèves de faire léviter leurs plumes.

-Les amis ça vous dit d'essayer de lancer le sort en informulé dit Maeva.

-C'est parti dirent les autres.

Ils se concentrèrent en imaginant la plume s'élever sans avoir ouvert leur lèvres et ils réussirent du premier coup sous le regard stupéfait de leur professeur:

-Excellent 10 points pour élus dit le professeur qui était stupéfait qu'ils réussissent à lancer un informulé en première année ou même qu'ils connaissent déjà les informulés.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers les serres pour leur cours de professeur Chourave les attendait devant et lorsque tout le monde arriva le professeur les fit entrer.

-Bonjour, dit le professeur.

-Bonjour professeur, répondirent les élèves.

-Je suis le professeur Chourave et je serais votre professeur de botanique.

Pendant la première heur elle se mit à parler du programme de cette année et pendant la deuxième heure ils firent de la théorie sur le file du groupe de voyageur quitta les serres et se rendit dans la grande salle ou se tenait le cours de duel tenu par le professeur Dumbledore en personne faute de trouver quelqu'un.

-Bonjour , dit le professeur lorsque les portes de la grande salle se furent fermées.j'ai installé assez d'estrades afin que chacun d'entre vous puisse combattre au moins une fois durant cette heure , tous les coups sont permis sauf les coups bas évidemment .dispersez-vous et que le meilleur gagne et il est possible d'être a deux cotre un.

Le groupe se sépara et souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Benoit se dirigea vers les jumeaux weasley qui allaient commencer un duel et leur demande si il pouvait combattre contre eux en même temps, les jumeaux rirent un moment pensant qu'il se moquait d'eux mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard sérieux ils cessèrent de rire et se mirent en place.

-Avant de commencer je vous propose un marché dit Benoit.

-Lequel? demandèrent les jumeaux curieux de voir ce que le première année leur voulait.

-si je gagne vous me donnez la carte des maraudeurs et si vous gagnez, je vous donnes ce que vous désirez répondit Benoit

Les jumeaux se demandèrent comment il était au courant de l'existence de la carte et comment il savait qu'ils l'avaient en leur possession mais se dirent pourquoi ne pas accepter en se disant qu'ils allaient gagner facilement .

-C'est d'accord dirent les jumeaux.

.Benoit fut le premier à lancer un sort:

-Stupéfix! Impedimenta! stupéfix frôla Fred au niveau de l'épaule et l'impedimenta rata Georges de peu et les jumeaux furent surpris des sorts utilisés par un première anné répliquèrent alors:

-Furonculus! Hurlèrent les deux en même temps faisant sourire leur adversaire.

-Protégo!expelliarmus! lança ensuite le première anné jumeaux surpris furent désarmés et furent éjectés au bas de l'estrade avec douceur.

Benoit se dirigea vers eux et attendit qu'ils se furent relevés pour leur demander la carte , les jumeaux s'avouant vaincu lui donnèrent la carte et le mot de passe pour l'activer, Benoit les remercia et lorsqu'il vit le temps qu'il restait il se dirigea vers le directeur et lui demanda quelque chose . Le professeur semblait avoir accepté car il stoppa net les combats et dit:

-Jeunes gens il nous reste vingt minutes avant la fin de ce cours et Mr Indriss vient de me proposer quelque chose il propose de faire un dernier duel mais un duel un peu spécial , un duel en bataille royal c'est-à-dire toutes les personnes présentes ans cette salle moi y compris combattent mais chacun pour soi dit le professeur.

D'un coup de baguette , il fit disparaître les estrades et tout le monde se dispersa dans la salle.

Au coup de sifflet du directeur, des sorts partirent dans tous les sens les élèves évitant avec plus ou mois de difficultés en se décalant ou en dressant des boucliers . Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, il ne restait plus que huit personne debout, le directeur et les sept premiers années . Les sort repartirent dans tous les sens et le directeur fut désarmé et éjecté avec plus ou moins de douceur sous les yeux stupéfiés des élèves sauf des sept adolescents qui continuaient leur combat comme si de rien n'était .

-Pétrificus totalus! Lance Enzo

-Protégo maxima! Dit Benoit avant de se jeter sur Enzo avant de se lancer dans un combat de corps a corps avec lui.

Les coups de poing et de pied fusèrent des deux côtés et voulant surprendre son adversaire , Benoit sort sa baguette et lance rapidement sans laisse le temps à Enzo le temps de riposter:

-Stupéfix!Lance-t-il.

Enzo se figea et le combat dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que Glelletone remporte le duel.

-Vous nous avez offert un beau combat jeunes gens merci, dit le professeur Dumbledore étonné de la puissance de ses élèves.

Le professeur remit les tables en place pour le dîner tout le monde s'assit à sa table en attendant que tout le monde se soit assit .

Après le dîner , tout le monde alla se coucher.

Les élus se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune en discutant tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau.

-Mot de passe? Dit le griffon.

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus répondit Anais.

Ils s'assirent dans les canapés devant la cheminée et se remirent a discuter.

-Les amis ça vous dit de devenir des animagus?proposa Maeva.

-Pourquoi pas ça serait intéressant , dirent les autres avec enthousiasme .

Ils décidèrent de se mettre à chercher dès le lendemain des livres pour devenir animagus à la bibliothèque et c'est excités qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Benoit lança de sortilèges de protection autour r de son lit au cas où ses camarades de dortoir voudrait se venger de la blague du matin et il se glissa sous les draps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphé fut réveillé par les hurlements stridents de ses amis qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris avaient voulu renverser sur lui de l'eau glacée.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Stéphane les yeux écarquillés .

-Avant de me coucher j'ai lancé des sortilèges de protection autour de mon lit au cas où vous décideriez de vous venger et il semblerait que j'ai bien fait, dit Benoit mort de rire.

Après s'être calmés et préparés ils descendirent rejoindre les filles dans la salle commune .Benoit se dirigea vers Romane et l'embrassa et dit aux autres filles:

-Bonjour les filles comment allez-vous? Demande Benoit .

-Bien et vous? demandèrent les filles.

-Bien.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur table en discutant tranquillement des cours de la veille et en mangeant des toast et des œufs brouillés , et lorsque le cloche sonna ils se rendirent en direction la salle d'enchantements pour un cours en commun avec les serpentard .lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle , le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer .pendant les deux ils firent de la théorie et lorsque la cloche sonna , au lieu de se rendre dans la cou , ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches sur les livres traitant des animagus. Cependant , ils ne trouvèrent rien et promirent de revenir dès qu'ils auraient du temps libre pour continuer a chercher.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours de botanique ou cette fois-ci ils étaient avec les gryffondor et le cours passa à une reste de la journée se passa sans incidents particuliers comme le reste de la semaine à part l'altercation entre Harry et Malfoy lors du cours de vol ce qui avait valu l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor

Ils trouvèrent enfin un livre parlant des animagus et sur la manière d'en devenir un.

Flash-back:

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque le vendredi après-midi après le cours de métamorphose, ils cherchaient un livre sur les animagus et commençaient à désespérer lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent enfin un . Content de leur trouvailles , il allèrent voir Mme Pince pour l'emprunter et ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin de pouvoir le lire tranquillement. Le livre expliquait que pour devenir un animagus, il fallait se plonger en transe chaque jour jusqu'à ce que son animal se montre .Ils descendirent manger et lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle commune, ils la transformèrent en salle d'entraînement pour le fluide .Dans cette salle se trouvait un parcours d'obstacles qui bougeaient de plus en plus vite en fonction du niveau de celui qui passait le parcours et il fallait éviter les obstacles les yeux fermés en se concentrant sur les autres sens que la vue. Ce fut Enzo qui commença le premier. Il s'avança et le parcours se mit en route. Il réussit à éviter quelques obstacles mais fut mis au tapis par un sort puissant lancé dans le dos par un des mannequins qu'il venait de dépasser.


	5. Chapter 4 discussions et révélation

Chapitre 4: Discussion révélations et quiditch

Le lendemain, ils descendirent dans la grande salle et après avoir déjeuner ils se rendirent devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et attendirent que celui-ci arrive. Ils attendirent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'ils le virent arriver. Il fut surpris de les voir devant son bureau de si bonne heure et se demanda ce qu'ils leur voulait.

-Bonjour professeur, dit le groupe d'amis.

-Bonjour jeunes gens , dit le directeur que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous souhaiterions vous parler dit Enzo.

Le professeur donna le mot de passe à sa gargouille et les fit entrer dans son bureau , il fit apparaître des fauteuils supplémentaire afin que tous puissent s'asseoir.

-Bien , de quoi voulez-vous me parler demande le professeur calmement en ayant un lueur de curiosité dans son regard.

Ce fut Glelletone qui se lança:

-Nous savons qu'une prophétie lie Harry et Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor , que votre baguette est la baguette de sureau du comte des trois frères des contes de beedle le barde et qu'une prophétie annonce que sept adolescents arrivent d'un autre monde nous sommes ces adolescents ainsi que certaines choses dont nous ne parlerons pas pour l'instant dit-il alors que le professeur blanchissait un peu plus à chaque révélation de cet élève qui ne devrait selon lui pas savoir ces choses là.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel le directeur se remit de ses émotions .

-Je voudrais des preuves de ce que vous avancez dit le professeur.

-Bien sur il faut juste que vous nous autorisiez a nous rendre au département des mystères afin de récupérer la prophétie pour le prouver sachant qu'une prophétie ne peut être retirée que par la ou les personnes dont elle fait elle l'objet dit Anais .

Le professeur se mit à réfléchir avant de finalement accepter:

-C'est d'accord à une condition , je veux venir afin de vérifier par moi-même dit le professeur .

-Très bien professeur dit le groupe.

-Je vous ferez savoir lorsque nous aurons l'autorisation de nous rendre au département des mystères afin de récupérer la prophétie dit-il.

-Bonne journée professeur dirent les adolescents.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi dit le vieux sorcier.

Les adolescents sortirent du bureau et se rendirent au terrain de quiditch afin de voler un peu. Ils prirent un balai de l'école et décollèrent en faisant deux équipes de quatre avec tous les joueurs jouant à chaque poste n'étant pas assez pour former deux équipes complètes sans se douter que leur directrice de maison les regardait depuis les gradins et partit en voyant ses élèves commencer descendre avant que ceux-ci ne la voie. Ils prirent une douche et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi .Après ce délicieux repas ,, ils décidèrent de faire un duel pour se tester . Ils se mirent en place après que la salle commune soit devenue une clairière laissant un grand espace autour d'eux pour pouvoir se mouvoir librement sans être gênés par un arbre ou autre.

-Expelliarmus! Stupéfix! Lance Enzo à Benoit qui contra à l'aide d'un protégo maxima qui les absorba.

\- Diffindo! Pétrificus totalus! Lance Glelletone.

Le duel continua comme ça entre les sorts qui partaient dans tous les sens et parfois les coups échangés lorsqu'ils allaient au corps à corps ,jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrête épuisés. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la présence du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci était venu pour leur parler de quelque chose . lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle commune , il avait vu ses élèves se battre en duel et ne l'avait pas interrompu. Dire qu'il était étonné par le niveau de ses élèves était un euphémisme. Il se doutait que pendant les cours ils ne montraient pas toute leur puissance mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contrôler la puissance de leurs sorts.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens dit le directeur.

-Bonsoir professeur, vous es là depuis longtemps ? Demande Maeva.

-Un petit moment lui répond leur professeur. Vous avez un assez bon niveau dans les duels. Vous connaissez et maîtrisez à peu près des sorts que peu de personnes ne devrait connaître à votre âge. Mais je suis sur qu'après de l'entraînement vous finirez par les maîtriser totalement .

-Merci professeur . Dit le groupe . Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose? Continue Stéphane.

-Oui , je voulais vous dire que j'avais commencé à rassembler les anciens membres de l'ordre et à recruter et je voulais vous aussi vous demander si vous saviez comment détruire les horcruxes? Demande-t-il

-Il existe trois moyen de détruire les horcruxes ainsi qu'un quatrième mais nous devons le tester pour être sûr. Dit Maeva . Les trois moyens sont les crochets de basilic, le feudeymon et une arme fabriquée par les gobelins , il faut quelque chose de si puissant que l'horcruxe ne pourra pas se réparer par la suite, poursuit elle.

\- Ça va être compliqué . Nous n'avons aucun de ces trois moyens que vous venez de me donner sous la main.

-Pour les crochets de basilic et une arme faite par les gobelins nous savons ou en trouver . Le feudeymon ne sera à utiliser qu'en dernier recours dit Glelletone.

-D'accord dit le professeur. Je vous dirais lorsque j'aurais d'autre informations , bonne nuit jeunes gens , continue il.

-Attendez , professeur dit Enzo. Je sais que vous voulez nous demander autre chose après avoir vu notre duel tout à l'heure .

-Effectivement . Le moyen de s'améliorer en duel est de combattre quelqu'un de puissant et j'ai remarqué que vous contriez assez facilement vos attaques , ce qui veut dire que vous connaissez le niveau de vos adversaires et je veux vous proposer des cours particulier de duel sous ma tutelle. Je vous apprendrais de nouveaux sorts et à augmenter la puissance de ceux que vous connaissez déjà.

Le groupe ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir. Des cours particulier avec le professeur Dumbledore ne se refusent pas surtout si cela leur permettait devenir encore plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils acceptèrent volontiers.

-Très bien , vous me combattrez chacun votre tour , car ayant vu votre puissance si vous me combattiez tous en même temps je ne ferais pas long feu.

Le premier à affronter le directeur fut Glelletone. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent . Le premier sort fut lancé par Dumbledore .

-Expelliarmus! Lance - t -il.

-Protégo Maxima! Contre Glelletone. Le sort fut absorbé par le bouclier. Il continua par un impedimenta informulé que le directeur évita en se décalant sur la gauche.

Ils enchaînèrent les sorts qu'ils soient informulés ou non. Les deux adversaires ne laissèrent aucun répit à l'autre ne prenant aucun moment pour se reposer. Les spectateurs sentirent que le duel serait bientôt terminé. Ils virent deux sortilèges particulièrement puissant se rencontrer et retourner à leur lanceur . Ils ne réagirent pas car ils attendaient de voir lequel des sorts prendraient le dessus sur l'autre. Ils furent tout les deux mis K.o. et furent propulsé avec force vers les murs. Leur vitesse fut ralentie par les élèves ce qui leur évita de finir par rencontrer violemment le mur. Le deuxième fut entre le directeur et Rhina. Les deux rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité , variant assez souvent les sorts utilisant des sorts que personnes ne s'attendaient à rencontrer lors d'un vainqueur fut le directeur mais félicita quand même la jeune fille . Les duels suivant furent aussi impressionnant. Le professeur les gagna quasiment tous , car certains l'avaient surpris ce qui l'avait déstabilisé un court instant suffisant pour que ses élèves lui lancent un sort le mettant hors service. Il remarqua quand même que ses élèves connaissaient un large éventail de sorts et avaient une puissance assez grande pour des enfants de leur âge. Peu importe le camp dans lequel ils seraient par la suite , leur puissance sera un atout non négligeable pour l'un des camps.

-Bien dit-il. Laissez moi d'abord vous dire que vous êtes d'excellents duellistes pour des sorciers de onze ans. Si vous continuez à vous entraîner comme ça , vous n'aurez bientôt aucun mal à me dépasser niveau puissance magique et maîtrise des sorts.

-Merci professeur, dit le groupe de d'adolescents fier du compliment venant d'un des plus puissants sorciers de leur époque.


End file.
